


Apple and Cherry Pie

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Series: Ice Cream and Apple Pie verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Brotherly Bonding, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Encouragement, Food Kink, M/M, Pie, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Dean, Walking In, building of relationship, handjobs, power!bottom Cas, slightly traumatized Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas continue exploring the world of food, sex and each other. Sam and Dean have to come to terms with the changes which come with Dean and Cas romantically involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple and Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I am almost sorry for screwing with Sammy so much in this one, but then again, I enjoyed it too much to be sorry. I hope you enjoy it too and savour the taste of sexy pie making.  
> Also I told the whole of Sammy's and Dean's individual perspectives first, and then brought the view points together in the end.

**Sam**

It was a rainy afternoon and Sam Winchester had the luxury to be lazy for a few hours. He and his brother had just finished their latest job, a simple salt and burn where they for once hadn’t managed to step on everyone’s toes and could stay for a few days until they hit the road again. However, peace and quiet were far from Sam’s mind because his brother had been acting off for a couple of days now. The only thing he could get out of Dean was that Cas had visited him and he had introduced him to “the only true art of eating pie“, but then Dean started to blush for some reason and wouldn’t say any more. 

Ok, that in itself wasn’t that unusual, Dean usually clammed up when talking about Cas too long but Sam was pretty sure he knew the reason. He wasn’t exactly stupid after all. He knew Dean and Cas were head over heels for each other and this first visible sign on Dean’s face showed him that whatever this pie tasting had meant, it took Dean and Cas to another level. Maybe they had finally admitted their feelings for each other, or maybe Cas had been standing a little too close which always had a huge effect on Dean. It was something Dean didn’t want to talk about with his little brother anyway, and that was fine for the time being. But Sam sure was curious and only waited for his chance to get the whole story from Dean. 

That had been four days ago, when they had left the last town. That’s when things started to get really weird. They had heard of the strange death of an elderly man that their instinct for the supernatural drove them to. They had questioned the widow about the usual signs of ghost activity. Dean enquired after cold spots or creaking in the walls while Sam swept the house for EMF as he excused himself for the toilet. He did find faint traces of EMF when he opened the door to the cellar, so he had a pretty good hunch about where to search for the grave site. When he returned to the living room however, Dean’s questions had turned to a completey different direction. 

“Oh, so you say, you use maple syrup instead of sugar. I guess I could give that a try as well.” When he saw Sam, he rolled his eyes at him, as if to say “Where were you man, I didn’t know what else to talk about!” but the old lady just smiled blissfully at Dean and said something about how singular and wonderful it was to have a young man like him caring about baking in this darkening age. 

Ok sure, Dean had run out of things to talk about and just started any subject to keep the old woman from becoming suspicious. The next procedural step had been to do research about the ghost of a woman who got killed by her husband at age 26 and ever since roamed the old farmhouse that he buried her under. Sam was a little surprised that Dean didn’t object to do the research with the computer, so Sam left him alone to get some grub. When he came back, Dean snapped the laptop shut immediately. 

“Dude, were you browsing porn on my laptop? Again?” 

“Yeah, guilty.” Dean smiled ruefully. 

But when Sam later checked his browser history he found the local death and newspaper data base, but no porn websites. Instead he saw that an online recipe for organic pie had been opened around the time when Dean must have finished the principal research. The hell was going on here? 

That night they had made sure that the old lady from the farm house was out on the town for her weekly bingo night or something like that, collected their flashlights, a shovel, their fire accelerant of choice and some matches in case Dean couldn’t get his lighter working. Because let’s face it, what Carver Edlund wrote in his “Supernatural” book series was pretty much a palliation of the truth because sometimes Dean just couldn’t get the fudging thing to work on the first try. More often than not he tried to look super badass while flicking the lighter, but just couldn’t light the damn thing. Edlund had probably thought that didn’t go well with Dean’s badass image and left Dean’s grumbling and fizzled attempts out of his prose. Sam could just call Chuck and ask him what was going on with Dean at the moment, because he most certainly knew, but that would feel like cheating and he kinda wanted to figure the puzzle, that was his big brother at the moment, out by himself. 

The next day almost let Sam regret his decision not to call Chuck and demand an explanation for the way Dean acted. After they had finished the job last night, Sam had decided he wanted to stay for a couple of days and rest. That Dean’s eyes showed an almost manic grin at that was enough, but then he dragged Sam to the nearest organic farmers market and got two pounds of organic apples and cherries. Sam could only shake his head confusedly. 

Things got worse because Dean’s next stop wasn’t the conveniently close Gas’n Sip next to their motel, but he actually went to the mall and the things he bought there scared Sam more shitless than any monster and demon ever could. Dean got the best (and in all cases where he could find it, organic) flour, brown sugar, maple syrup, butter, heavy cream and “Nutmeg? Dude, what the hell?” 

“Shush, Sammy, you can get the cinnamon and make sure you get some that is already ground. I have to pick something else up too.” Shaking his head, Sam went down the aisle that housed the spices and asked a tall guy in a green apron with a floppy boyish haircut who looked like wasn’t a day older than 16, about where to find the cinnamon. By the time Sam found their shopping cart which was conspicuously housing so much of not-Dean’s-choice-of-foods, he also spotted other stuff in the cart, like a carton that housed: “A food processor?” 

Dean just gave him a quick look and said: “Awesome, you got the cinnamon. Good on you, bro.” 

“Dude, could you just explain-” 

“Trust me Sammy, you don’t wanna know.” 

He had left it at that and gone towards the cash registers only to pick up a box of Ice Cream on his way out, which was again organic. Sam followed him with a sinking feeling in his gut. When they had reached the Impala, Dean carefully placed his new acquisitions between his shot gun shells and holy water in the trunk while Sam watched him anxiously and wondered if the inkling to sprinkle his brother with the same water would bring any result or if his big brother had simply gone bonkers now. He had noticed some stuff that he hadn’t seen Dean picking up but for some reason he turned so that Sam couldn’t make out what it was. 

“Um, by the way, Sammy” said Dean when he sat behind the wheel again, “I’ve been reading the paper today. There is something going on in this town that you might like to go to. Some sort of literature circle is meeting up and ranting about poetry, something about the first new agey guys and the chick who never left her house.” 

“Emily Dickinson?” 

“Yeah, whatever. I thought I might drop you off there now, whadda you say Sammy, hm? Wanna go and play with your fellow nerds?” 

“Yeah, I guess-” 

“Awesome” Dean grinned. 

A few minutes later, Sam saw Dean driving off and he couldn’t help but feel like back when Dean had left him behind at Plucky Pennywhistle’s Magical Menagerie back when he was a kid. Except this time, his weird ass brother had at least found something Sam was actually interested in. Sighing, he entered the bookshop and closed the door against the rain threatening clouds outside. 

Three hours later, Sam exited the bookshop for the cold and wet air outside. The poetry reading was by no means over, but they did want to take a tea and coffee break before they continued, and Sam wanted to check in on Dean. He really was a little concerned because of his brother‘s weird behaviour. 

Trudging on through the rain, which must have decided to finally fall, he reached the motel. He however knew better than to just barge in when Dean had made sure that he’d be away for a few hours, because with Dean you never knew. What he saw through the window was encouraging. He saw the goods that they had bought earlier, in various states of processing on the table and also a certain trenchcoat that was usually attached to the shoulders of a familiar angel. 

Aww, that was so sweet. Now it all made sense. Dean’s pie tasting had gotten Cas hungry for some more, but he wanted to make one that didn’t come out of a plastic box with lots of chemicals in it. Sam couldn’t really blame the guy and if Cas made sure that Dean at least ate some chemically unencumbered stuff for once, it couldn’t really hurt him either. 

Sam felt encouraged enough to enter their room now. “Hey guys. You baking?“ 

He first beheld the sight of the table again, which however was quickly diverted by the picture he had before his eyes now. Cas had not just shed his coat and Sam forced himself not to look to closely at what bopped out of his brother’s mouth who looked past his own hands on the sides of Cas’ upper legs. For reasons Sam very much didn’t want to think about Cas’ upper legs were at the same level as Dean’s head. 

“Oh, jeez.” Sam’s mind went frantic. Escape was the only thing on it right now. His hazy mind went into flight mode and he felt himself moving towards the door with superluminal velocity. But the calculations for his warp mode must have been off. He couldn’t name all the parts of him that got hurt as he made the world’s quickest exit. It definitely felt like a bump on the hip, from where he crashed into the table and then the doorframe had left him with a bump on the shoulder and knee. That is until he slammed the door shut from the outside and seemingly tripping over nothing he lay square on his face in the next second, which this time wasn’t the fault of a rabbit’s foot. The last time when that had happened Dean had bantered him with a “Wow. You suck.” Now it was Dean who was literally sucking- 

Sam groaned into the wet, cold pavement. Obviously now was the perfect moment for his cell phone to go off. He fished into his pocket and groaned a “Yeah?” into the speaker. He heard an excited, yet terrified little voice on the other end. 

“Um hello, Sam? This is Chuck. I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn’t go back to the motel this evening. Dean is a little busy.” Sam groaned again and finally picked himself up off the ground. 

“Yeah, Chuck. I noticed. Thanks for the head’s up.” 

Chuck in turn groaned in sympathy. “I’m sorry, Sam. But if it’s any consolation. The bump on the head didn’t give you a concussion.”

“Thanks. That’s a great comfort.” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in desperation. 

“Hey, but consider yourself lucky. You don’t need to see the whole of Dean and Cas’ doings in your dreams. Man, the last time they actually smeared pie on-” 

“Chuck, I’m gonna have to interrupt you there. I mean it, if you don’t stop talking, I might shoot you next time I see you. There are some things I do not need to know about my brother, some images do not need to be in my head.” 

“Alright, Sam. You go back to your poetry thing, and I need to cleanse the images from my brain too.” 

“Yeah ok. You take care of yourself.” With that Sam hung up the phone and even though his clothes were in a really decrepit state now, he limped back to the bookshop. 

The snugly 40-something owner of the shop saw Sam opening the door and asked in a concerned voice: “Oh love, what happened to you? Did you fall down? The streets are really slippery in the rain.” 

Sam looked like an overgrown long-haired wet puppy and said miserably: “I don’t want to talk about it. Can we please talk about Emily Dickinson now?” 

“Oh but of course, sugar. And I’ll get you a cup of tea and a biscuit.”

She bustlingly walked into the tea kitchen while Sam contemplated that living alone in the woods in solitude didn’t sound so unappealing right now.

**Dean**

Dean watched out at the road when he had dropped Sam off, but he felt a little bad about just driving off. That is the problem when you’re really close with your brother but also needed some quality time with your angelic boyfriend. Dean cringed at the thought. He and Cas hadn’t really decided what they were gonna be for each other now that they had had raunchy and quite filthy sex. 

He had called Cas down when they had reached this town and it began to look like their case was a simple one. He told him he would have a bit of time to spend and he’d like it if Cas would be there, and the angel had practically devoured his mouth at the mere prospect of having all of Dean again. There had been a lot of dry humping and moaned breathes until Cas had to lift his mouth of Dean’s and said: “Apologies, Dean. I can’t stay. I’m being called back. But I would like to really bake a pie this time. One with ingredients that don’t taste of generically engineered chemical atoms. Do you think we could do that?” 

“Yeah sure, baby.” Dean had told him and pulled him in for a last desperate kiss, until Cas decidedly interlaced his fingers with Dean’s eager hands that were still kneading Cas’ butt and fumbling at his belt.

“Dean, I really have to leave.” 

“Ok, but can you come down here in two days? I need you.” 

“Yes, Dean. The whole heavenly host could not stop me. I will come when you call.” 

“Mmm, Cas. Yeah, you will come. I will make sure of it.” 

And Cas had smirked at him in a way that Dean still wasn’t accustomed to seeing on the angelic face. Then he couldn’t see Cas anymore and heard a ruffling of invisible feathers. Dean was left alone in the motel room, with kiss swollen lips, an aching boner that cried for relief and the daunting sensation that he would have to bake a pie now. 

All in all you could say Dean was still a protective older brother for Sammy. He had made sure that Sam didn’t see the lube he bought at the mall and he specifically looked for something Sam would enjoy doing while Dean would have his hands filled with Cas. If this thing he had with Cas was gonna be longer, which Dean sure as hell hoped, because if he needed to he would beg Cas to take him, he would have to talk to Sammy about it. He just couldn’t lose something that made him feel better than anything else he had ever had in his life, if this thing between them went on, he would have to think of a way to integrate Cas into his life that didn’t involve Sam being a not intentional witness to their intimacy. 

Dean still felt a little bad about Sammy, when he opened the door to the motel room, a plumb shopping bag in one arm and the carton with the food processor temporarily stowed on the ground so he could get the door open, he felt himself being pulled around and nailed to the wall with superhuman strength. 

His mind went: Gun, knife, attack, but when the being that pressed himself against him began humping him and nibbling at his neck he realised it was Cas. 

“Oh fuck, Cas. It’s nice to see you too” was what he got out between the angel that desperately wanted to make him crazy in three seconds flat with his hands already sneaking under his t-shirt and his mouth sucking and licking his way down Dean’s neck. 

“No talking” said Cas viciously and Dean absentmindedly saw the pile of discarded clothes on the floor rise. He groaned when Cas’ lips were finally on his again, and he honest to god sucked Dean’s tongue into his mouth. 

“Ugh… mmm… oh oh oh. Just hang on a sec, let me close the door at least.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t want the whole motel to hear us come.” Dean moved his arms a little and his erring fingers finally let the door fall shut. 

Everything else went kind of hazy when he felt a warm hand caressing his leaking dick. The flick of Cas’ wrist alone had Dean fucking up into his fist, but the little deviant angel had more in mind and when Dean felt Cas’ hot hard cock pressed to his hand as well while Cas jerked them off frantically, his whole vision turned white. Cas moaned into his ear and the feeling of his slick member being pumped together with Cas’ own proved to be too much for Dean after not more than a minute. His hands had replaced to hold one plumb thing for the other as he grabbed Cas’ gorgeous butt to pull him even closer when he felt himself coming all over Cas’ hand and spurting his come everywhere.

Cas continued rubbing their dicks together, sheer overstimulation driving him out in sweat while Dean’ fingers darted between his clenching ass cheeks and began massaging Cas’ rim, which finally caused the angel to roll his eyes and come with a eardrum-rending cry of 

“Oh fuck, Dean. Ah ah, Dean.” 

And by now Dean so wasn’t fucking caring about whether or not the neighbours heard them because he sure as hell wanted to make Cas come screaming his name like that over and over again. 

  


An hour later, Dean and Cas had decided individually that they knew what was the most adorable sight they had ever seen. For Cas it had been when Dean had finally picked up the temporarily forgotten food processor who waited just outside the door, in it’s slowly soaking through carton box, had collected his shopping from where it had spilled after Cas’ a little more eager greeting than the usual “Hello, Dean“ and had broken out the organic Ice Cream, wolfing it down with the same enthusiasm with which Cas had just jerked them both off. Cas had just been fascinated by Dean’s full lips repeatedly emptying the spoon only to be surpassed by the cutest scrunched up face that Dean could muster when the Ice Cream headache hit him. Cas had felt the necessity to kiss Dean for at least half an hour, because he had once heard from humans that a kiss could make it all better. Dean very much objected to be found adorable, but when Cas started kissing him because of it, he didn’t mind too much anymore. 

Only a bit later, Dean had found out that adorableness wasn’t the worst thing on the planet you could be. He and Cas had started to prepare the pie dough and Cas’ post-orgasmic blissed out face full of flour smudges and with his hair fluffier than ever, Dean decided that his angel was the very definition of adorable. The recipe Dean had found online had called for heavy cream instead of Ice Cream which they tried last time, and the old lady in the almost forgotten case from yesterday had given him the idea to make one with maple syrup. So they were gonna do an apple pie and a cherry pie. 

Dean let Cas cut the apples, because they were simpler to prepare than to pit the cherries which Dean internally cursed himself for forgetting about. He ended up cutting all the cherries in half to get the stone out. He hadn’t tasted actual maple syrup for a long time, it wasn’t as if he was in Canada all the time where they had the really good stuff, so he allowed himself to taste. 

“Hmm, this stuff tastes good.” 

Cas’ concentrated face looked away from the apples for a sec and asked: “What is it?” 

Dean poured a little of the syrup on his finger and let Cas lick it off. Ok, number two on the adorable scale was Cas’ tasting and smacking foods face, Dean decided and his mind wandered off to other things, so he almost didn’t hear Cas saying: “It tastes nice. Sweet and like nature. It has creative force in it.” 

“Mhmm” Dean purred. “It’s really great. I could only think about one thing that could possibly make it even better.” He then immediately got on his knees and got Cas’ only lazily thrown on slacks out of the way, to again take in the glorious sight of Cas’ cock which just from Dean’s gaze was already half hard again. 

“So perfect” he mouthed at Cas and blew a stream of hot air on the head of Castiel’s dick. 

Dean wasn’t much a one for poetry, his earlier encounter with Sam had shown that, but if he ever took up a pen, he would have to devote a sonnet to every feature and character trait of Cas and at least two to his glorious and just plain perfect cock. 

He took it into his mouth and felt the perfect satiny skin pulsing against his throat. He wanted to take on everything of Cas’ savour before he mixed it with anything. There was another sonnet right there. The tart, yet sweet taste of Cas’ precome leaping into his mouth while his breathing picked up. He removed his mouth from it for a little while but continued pumping it with his one hand while he pressed kisses on it, everywhere he liked and with the other hand he got the maple syrup to pour it over his favourite popsicle in the universe. 

He generously spread some syrup on the top side of Castiel’s member and then completely pulled back from Cas, making a show of sucking the rest of the syrup, which stuck to his hand, suck off finger by finger while Cas just watched him, his dick twitching a few inches away from Dean’s face. 

“Dean, please stop it. Stop sucking your fingers, and please go back to sucking me. This is… I don’t have a word for it…”

“Tease, Cas. I’m being a tease.” 

“Alright. Then stop being a tease, Dean.” Dean grinned. Cas had immediately found the right set phrase that was reserved for this. 

“C’mon, Cas. You like it. I can see you like me being a cock tease. Sucking my fingers while you were wishing it was your dick in my mouth, fucking my throat raw until you come?”

Cas just groaned, his dick giving an involuntary twitch and Dean felt incredibly chuffed at the thought of Castiel, the angel of the Lord, being so receptive to his filthy dirty talk. 

“Yes, Dean. I do like it when you talk like this, but I would prefer if you wouldn’t just talk about it but actually let me … fuck … your face.” 

“Wow, Cas” Dean was aghast. Cas really relished this kind of thing. “Getting good at that, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I will take care of you.”

And Dean’s yearning mouth kissed the tip of Cas’ member again, until he took him all in at once. The taste of Cas mixed with the syrup was exquisite and Dean immediately suckled to swallow all the taste like it was the only thing he ever wanted to eat. When the taste in his mouth was nothing more but Cas, he moved his hands up to the side of Cas’ upper thighs and started pulling his hips in so that Cas really was fucking his face right now. 

He could feel all of Cas’ thrusts deep inside his throat and the loud moaning above him told him that in only a few seconds Cas would be coming all the way down his throat when suddenly: “Hey guys. You baking?“ to Dean’s horror he heard Sam’s voice and let Cas’ dick blob out of his mouth with a sound that would have had him coming all over himself if he hadn’t just heard Sam coming in. 

He looked up and Sam went “Oh, jeez” and hitting several pieces of furniture plus the door frame on his way out and Dean was very certain that he heard some sort of “urmph” noise when Sam had bumped his way out of the room. 

“Well, I guess that cat is out of the bag” deadpanned Dean over the frankly ludicrous situation. He looked up at Cas who in turn looked a bit puzzled and whose erection had flailed a little. 

“Huh. Ok, this is a little awkward. Shall I continue or would you like to go on preparing the pie now?” Dean blushed a little. 

“I would very much like to finish baking now, but Dean…” 

“Yes?” “This isn’t over. I want more sex before I have to leave again.” 

“So glad you said that” Dean grinned and got up licking the taste of Cas’ almost orgasm into the angel’s mouth. 

They had finished preparing the filling for both pies and Cas insisted on baking the cherry one first. They filled the already baked crust with the prepared cherry filling, weaved a nice pattern of dough on top and put it in the oven to finish baking. 

“How long until the pie is fully finished?” 

“A while” answered Dean. 

“Is there enough time for you to fuck me?” 

Dean coughed a little over the sudden bluntness of the angel. 

“Wow, Cas. You really are coming on strong to me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, I am. That is because I want you Dean. I need to be close to you, and I find that we mutually enjoy sex with the other very much.” 

“Shit, that’s the most complex way I’ve ever heard anyone say: I’m horny and I think you’re a good fuck.” Dean grunted. 

“Well, yes. As you put it. You are a very good fuck, but I do not want you just because I found that out. I want all of you, Dean Winchester. The good, the bad, the ugly. I fight alongside you against evil because you are good, righteous in fact. You make the right decisions and you are loyal. You are the best human I ever met. I would be honoured if you would consider to have me as your mate.” 

Dean felt a lump in his throat. The ultimate praise Cas had just given him was far above his pay grade in his opinion, but Cas looked at him with eyes that clearly let show that he meant all the things he had said just now, with the utmost sincerity. There was only one answer. 

“Ye- “ he cleared his throat. His voice hadn’t given out like that since his puberty vocal change. Duh, voice. Not the right moment. He tried again. “Yes, Cas. I’d like that. Only don’t say mate. Or even worse, boyfriend. Let’s say you’re my partner.” 

“But we’ve been partners all along.” 

“Yes, but now you’re my partner for everything. My partner in crime and work, although you have to share that post with Sammy. But also, my partner in … uh… love and life.” 

Saying it like that seemed daunting and Dean felt weak with how much power Cas now had over him, he was held in sway like Cas’ far bigger angelic power never held him by his own emotions, because he was now certain that Cas felt the same for him and wouldn’t ever let him go without fighting for him. The thought that someone felt like that for him was scary as fuck, but also this was Cas. He was what Dean wanted and he was what Cas wanted, so this was no time to be scared or awed, this was a time to rejoice at what you have. And what Dean had right now was an angel who asked to be fucked by him and a cherry pie that was baking in the oven waiting to be devoured by the makers of it. To some people that maybe didn’t seem like much, but it meant the world to Dean Winchester. 

So he cleared his throat, licked his bottom lip and said: “I guess that’s that then” in his matter of fact voice. “Whadda ya say, you wanna move this over onto the bed?” 

“Can we leave the pie unattended?” 

“It should take a while until it’s finished” Dean purred. 

“Alright” Cas conceded. “But under no circumstances are you to stop once we’re on that bed. Even if the pie burns.” 

“I hear ya.” Dean said and ushered Cas to the mattress on which he had slept the past two nights. 

The clothes were quick work and then he saw Cas in all his naked glory for the first time today. He felt his mouth water at the sight. They kissed until they were both breathless while Cas laid down on his back, holding Dean close, his fingers digging into the muscles on his back. Dean looked down at Cas and saw joy and glory and love in his expression. Fuck, he was glad he had thought about placing the lube near the bed when he had finally gotten to unpack his shopping. He grabbed the bottle and after all the substances he had poured on Cas already the angel wasn’t even surprised anymore when Dean coated his fingers and stimulated his rim with them. 

“Hmm, that feels good.” Cas opened his thighs a little wider and let Dean massage his butthole. 

“Just you wait until I’m inside you” mouthed Dean at Cas’ pulse point underneath his ear. “It’s gonna be great.” 

“But I don’t want to wait. Hurry up.” Dean snickered. "You’re pushy.” So he got pushy too and sunk his first digit into Cas’ waiting, clenching hole. 

“That is going really smoothly” marvelled Cas while Dean prodded his finger in deeper. 

“What was in that you used there?” 

“It’s lubricant. Makes this easier.” 

“You know Dean, what would make this even easier?” 

“What?” “If you talk with dirty words at me again. I would like that.” And with that Dean’s list of adorableness grew by one more. Castiel asking politely for dirty talk while Dean shoved and scissored two fingers inside him. 

“You really like that, huh? So greedily wriggling your hips, wanting to be pinned down and being filled up with my cock?” 

Cas looked at him with lust-blown eyes. His reaction immediate. “Yes… uh…” 

“C’mon Cas you can do it, just say what you want.” 

“I… uh… yes. I love your fingers moving inside me, I love it when you grind down, moving… ah… yes… pulling… moving together… until… ah ah… yes right there” 

“I know baby. Until I hit that sweet spot and everything just builds and builds until it all goes” he made a small explosion noise at Cas’ clavicle that send a shiver through Cas’ entire body which Dean could feel radiating around three fingers now, which he was pumping into it. 

Cas moaned loudly and grabbed at Dean’s sweaty frame with relish. 

“Dean, now. I want you now. Want you to put your cock inside me and fuck me until I cry out your name. I want you inside me until you come and your liquid is leaking into me, want to come while you fuck me”

“Ah” Dean grinned. “You get better at it. That was really good. I’m gonna give you what you want.” He stroked his own cock to full hardness although Cas’ potty mouth already had him completely racked and lined up his cock with Cas’ ass. 

“You want this? Tell me how much?” Cas growled ferociously. 

“Dean Winchester, stop being a fucking tease! Just put your cock into my hole already and ride me deep and fast.” 

Dean was having way to much fun with this without even having breached into Cas but he fulfilled Cas’ wish and finally, finally pressed the head of his cock into Cas. 

“Oh god, baby. So tight… ah… ah… so hot, your gaping hole letting me all the way in.” 

He caressed the lower side of Cas’ belly and felt a sticky puddle of precome already pooling there. 

“Love how you’re so excited for me, wish you’d know how good you feel. Taste yourself.” 

He brought his fingers up to Cas’ mouth who greedily sucked on his fingers tasting his own spunk, mixed with the taste of Dean’s sweaty fingers. Dean had to take his fingers out of Castiel’s mouth pretty soon though because with Cas sucking him into two openings of his body, this thing wasn’t going to last and he wanted to make Cas feel good with all he had. 

He bottomed out and Cas edged him on: “Move Dean. I want to thrust into me as deep as you can. I want to feel every inch of you. Hitting my feel good spot, wanting your skin to slap against me with all you have.”

And Dean obliged him. He started thrusting, hearing the bed squeak with every intense thrust he heaved into Cas, faintly wondering if the bed would break, but deciding it didn’t matter. Nothing would stop him from burying himself inside the glorious body underneath him, not burning pie or brothers that walked in, no. He wouldn’t stop fucking Cas until they both had finished. He didn’t thrust fast, but deep. 

Cas let out a stream of wonderful filth. “Love being pounded like this Dean. Oh yeah. Feels so good, so deep inside me. Oh oh oh, yes there. Right there. Hit that again, Dean.” 

Dean groped the tender inner side of Cas’ upper thighs and on a whim put Cas’ legs over his own shoulders. The different angle make Cas go completely feral and he couldn’t get out much more than “faster…do me faster” so Dean changed his thrusts to a ridiculously fast pace, he noticed Cas stroking his spurting, bobbing dick… once…twice and already Cas was coming in hot spurts of come that Dean could feel flying everywhere, even hitting his chest, while Cas roared out one “Dean”, “fuck” and “yeah” after the other. 

Cas was fucking loud and Dean loved it. “Oh, baby. So pretty when you come. You lose yourself so much in it. Now tell me what I like” He felt himself nearing his own orgasm and wanted to hear Cas spout more filth throughout. 

“You like sucking my cock. And you like fucking me. You love seeing me come undone on your dick, you love it when I’m split open and you’re drenched in sweat, when I push back unto you like so” and Cas could feel Cas fucking himself deep onto his erratic stuttering thrusts once… twice… and Dean was coming, coming so hard he felt like he was split open from the sheer pleasure running through his veins and he groaned out one “Cas” after the other until even the last wave of his orgasm had been pumped out into Cas’ butt. 

  


They must have collapsed on top of each other and fallen asleep for a bit, because Dean couldn’t remember how it happened that he lay flush close to Cas, facing him and lying there in a tight exhausted embrace. They even had a thing bed sheet over themselves when Dean heard the oven beep. Oh fuck, the pie. 

And Dean’s legs felt like they were made of jelly. He couldn’t possibly get up to turn the oven out now. But Cas had heard the beeping too and Dean jealously watched as Cas swayed to turn it off, without any noticeable signs of jello legs. On his way back however, Cas flopped back onto the bed very atypically ungraceful for him. Dean chuckled a little. 

“For a second there you had me worried, but now I see you’re just as fucked out as I am.” 

“It is quite an interesting sensation” agreed Cas and cuddled up close to Dean again. “And I must say, I like it very much.” 

“What, having had so intense sex that you can hardly walk?” 

“Yes, and…” 

“And what?” 

“This” Cas mouthed at him and pulled Dean’s body to him even closer. “You. I like you very much and I intend to keep you.”

Dean was almost asleep again and mumbled into Cas’ bed hair: “You make me so mushy, angel, I will actually let you.” 

  


They got their sea legs back after an extensive period of cuddling and after a quick shower (Dean had never known how intimate it could be to help someone else getting clean) they saw the finished work of their hands. A (mostly) organic cherry and apple pie. The recipe Dean had browsed earlier had asked for cream instead of the Ice Cream variety they had tested before. 

The taste of the heavy cream on top of the still warm cherry pie was similar to the one of the ice but was however still slightly different. The melted state of the ingredient wouldn’t cause him the pain that the state of the ice had caused and if there would be any pain from now on, Cas would be there to kiss it away. 

* * *

 

Sam returned after hours. He had discussed, debated and afterwards gone out for two or more coffees before he ventured back into the room. He always knew that if Dean and Cas just got their act together and were honest about what they felt for each other they were gonna end up together, but between harbouring that conviction and seeing them engaged in a carnal act, was a huge difference. 

He entered the motel room with his eyes closed tightly shut and loudly asked: “Are you decent?” 

“It’s just me, man” came Dean’s amused voice from over at the table. Sam felt a little stupid now and opened his eyes. 

“Have you had fun?” asked Dean. 

Sam was almost tempted to say: “Not as much as you” but he wasn’t sure he was ready yet for the conversation that would follow after that. Or if he’d ever be ready for it. 

“Yeah, it was ok.” He sat down and Dean got him a piece of cherry pie.

“Dude, you gotta try this.” He got up and rummaged in the fridge for a couple of seconds. He brought out a small package and poured a white milky substance over the piece. 

Sam felt himself losing it. His outrage must have shown on his face, because Dean asked him: “What’s wrong. Don’t you want cream?” 

Sam coloured in the darkest shade of red and banged his head against the table. Another bump on the head, great. Obviously Chuck’s little comment about the degree of involvement of food in Dean and Cas’ sexual escapades had left a lasting dent in Sam’s psyche. Too bad there are no therapy groups for people who really didn’t need to be scarred for life because they saw their brother performing interspecies sex involving food goods. 

“Ok, sure” said Sam rubbing his forehead. “I’ll your concoction.” 

After only a forkful Sam had to admit it tasting wonderful. But he knew the conversation he didn’t want to have couldn’t be deferred for longer. So he inwardly braced himself: “So, you and Cas?” 

“Yeah. Seems like.” 

“Is it for good?” 

“From what I can tell, it’s looking good. We’re good. Y’know, in a good place.” 

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. If it wouldn’t come from Dean it would sound like a cliché. 

“Yeah, k. But you treat him right, ok?” 

“Hey, shouldn’t you give the “I’ll break your legs if you hurt him to Cas?” 

“Nah, Dean. He wouldn’t.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean really wished he had a beer right now. This conversation made him a little uncomfortable. But he didn’t get a drink and just sat silently while Sammy finished his pie. 

After he had put the fork away Sam asked his last question: “So, um. Where does that leave us?” 

“Whadda ya mean?” 

“I just mean, are we good? Like the same as before?” 

“Yeah, Sammy. Course we are. It hasn’t actually changed that much. Just that I guess you’re gonna understand that Cas and me need a little more alone time from time to time now, huh? It doesn’t have to be that different, though. It’s kinda like two different sorts of pie, you see. We’re still gonna do jobs and all, but when there is downtime I wanna be close to Cas in a different way. Like, apple pie for basic work and cherry pie for play, got it?” 

Sam was astonished. His brother said there hadn’t been any great changes but he kinda didn’t see the difference within himself. Dean seemed relaxed, happy and at peace with himself. If that meant that Cas would be visiting more often just to see Dean that was okay as long as it made his brother radiant like this. And after all, there is nothing bad about cherry pie, is there?


End file.
